


Humiliation

by pastelningen



Category: Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Domination, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Verbal Degradation, ass worship, ki cuffs, vegekaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelningen/pseuds/pastelningen
Summary: Currently livid from Goku stealing his one and only chance to defeat Frieza and have revenge, Vegeta decides to teach his rival a lesson...
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I’ve finally finished it! I started this back in December and now it’s finally completed!
> 
> This was mostly written for the sake of more submissive Goku. Enjoy!

Angry, vexed, livid; Vegeta was fuming. He almost had the chance to avenge his practically extinct race and make Frieza feel the wrath of the Prince of all Saiyans! But _no._ A certain _fool_ decided to hog the glory by intervening like he always does.

As soon as the other Z warriors and bystanders left the battleground, Vegeta was straight at Goku’s throat, belting out insults and profanities to clearly convey his vexation. 

Vegeta refused to listen to the idiot blabber _excuses_ , stating that, “Earth would’ve been destroyed if I hadn’t stepped in!” _Please!_ He was trying way too hard for forgiveness. 

“Vegeta! You’ve gotta understand-”

Vegeta spun around and quickly interrupted, “Spare yourself some dignity, third class!” He stomped towards Goku to shove an intimidating finger in his face in which Goku held his hands up in defence as he stumbled backwards. “Stop coming up with excuses and just admit what I already know!” His booming yell made Goku fall backwards on the grass, harshly landing on his ass. 

Towering over him, Vegeta glared down at Goku as he stood with his arms folded. “Well? Go ahead; say it. Say you’re a glory hog. Admit that you intervened on purpose!” 

“W-what?” Goku sputtered, quite offended that Vegeta thought he had planned to steal his win. “You’ve got it all wrong! _Please_ let me explain-”

“Quit trying to spout lies; it’s unbecoming of a saiyan.” Vegeta cut him off _again._ “Even for a third class…” He added while scrunching up his face as he looked down at Goku. 

“I’m not lying!” Goku yelled. “You’re the liar here! You keep accusin’ me of being a glory hog!”

Vegeta reared his head back, “Oh, _really_ ?” He clearly took offence from Goku’s response. “ _I’m_ the liar? It’s clearly obvious that you’re still suffering from your head injury since you think that.” 

Goku struggled to form a coherent response; he sounded akin to a blubbering fish. 

The prince stepped forward, “What are you? Some retard?” He insulted. “Did you hit your head so hard when you were a kid that it gave you brain damage?” He kicked Goku back before he could manage to sit up right. “Are you too fucking stupid to even comprehend why I am furious?!” 

Goku’s heart panged and stomach dropped at Vegeta’s insulting words. He’d never used the term ‘retard’ to describe Goku before, so he must be pretty pissed off in order to use it. “Vegeta, please! Please listen-”

“No.” Vegeta simply stated. “I’m tired -no, _exhausted_ having to always listen to an idiot. It has never once benefitted me, so why should I continue to do so? You’re just going to try and weasel your way out of the conversation, go home to eat and then completely forget this ever happened.” 

“Ve-”

“Are you so goddamn dumb that you can’t even tell how someone is feeling? Oh, wait… it’s because you live in your own world with sunshine and rainbows, forgetting that negative emotions exist! It’s as if your brain is so damaged it can’t even register pure anger.” 

All of Vegeta’s insults regarding Goku’s lack of knowledge hit home. Countless times he had been named awful comments by his wife and those around him for not knowing things that are common knowledge for even an infant. 

Vegeta crouched down to meet Goku’s height, who was currently sinking his head and slumping his shoulders. “What’s wrong? Did I upset you? Are you going to cry?” He mocked with a pout. 

“...n-no.” Goku’s shaky voice was a huge give away. 

“Aww, are you feeling embarrassed?” Vegeta gripped the other’s chin and forced him to look up at him. “Now you know how I feel. How you made me feel throughout the entire time we have known each other. You said you wanted us to be friends yet you stole my chance of making Frieza pay for his cruel reign. Friends don’t steal, Kakarot.” 

“I did it to save Earth and its people.” Goku managed to speak through the prince’s tight grip which slightly restricted his mouth. 

Vegeta slapped the third class across the face, “Shut the fuck up.” He dug his gloved fingers into Goku’s messy spikes, ragging his hair in order to make him look back at him again. “Ah!” Vegeta interrupted once he saw Goku open his mouth to speak. “I said shut the fuck up, third class.” 

Harshly shoving Goku backwards, Vegeta spat on the third class’ face, aiming directly in his eye before leaving Goku to wipe the sticky saliva blocking his vision. “Vegeta wait!” The pitiful cracks in Goku’s voice caused the prince to come to an abrupt halt. “ _Please_ listen to me!” He begged. 

For several minutes Goku watched the prince, impatiently waiting for some sort of verbal or physical response. 

Finally, he received one. 

“Crawl your ass over here, right now.” Vegeta didn’t even turn around to face Goku when he ordered. 

Hesitantly, Goku complied, crawling on all fours like a dog. Dirt from the dry soil stained his fingernails and tiny stones dug into his palms but he still followed the prince’s command. 

He sat behind Vegeta, waiting for his next order. 

Vegeta scoffed once he felt Goku’s ki directly behind him. Turning around, he snarled, “I think it’s about time I put that blabbering mouth of yours to use.” He smirked as he watched Goku tilt his head like a confused puppy.

Hooking his hands underneath the upper half of his spandex, he slipped his fingers into his bottoms and briefs, pulling them down to his knees. He spat on his glove before giving his semi-hard cock a few strokes. 

Goku gawked at his impressive length and girth. Subconsciously, he licked his lips even though he had no clue of why Vegeta had his dick out in the first place. 

Vegeta chuckled at Goku’s surprised expression; _of course the idiot likes cock._ “What? Do you like it?” He cooed as he rubbed the tip of his cock over Goku’s plump lips. 

Goku was completely clueless as to how and why Vegeta’s mood transitioned from anger to lust. And it further confused him as to why his body felt _warm_ at the action of Vegeta rubbing the tip of his cock against his lips and how he used a harsh, demanding tone of voice. 

Despite not understanding the situation, Goku leant in and nuzzled the base of Vegeta’s cock. His nose rubbed against the dark hairs crowned around the base as he inhaled the musky, masculine scent emitting from Vegeta. 

_Gods_ , did Vegeta smell so fucking good.

“Look at you, finally worshiping your prince like you ought to.” Vegeta raggedGoku’s hair again, bringing his focus to the tip of his cock. “Now, let’s put that lying mouth of yours to good use.” 

Goku’s head shot up, “I’m wasn’t lyin-”

Vegeta cut him off by shoving his cock down his throat. “Sorry, Kakarot, I can’t understand you with my dick in your mouth.” 

Goku’s eyes widened as he sputtered around the thick girth. His mouth felt so _full_ and he loved it. He knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was, and yet he still continued to allow Vegeta to control him. 

“Get sucking, Kakarot.” Vegeta ordered, and Goku complied, gently bobbing his head and sucking. “Watch your fucking teeth before I choke you to death with my dick.” He warned, causing the other to whimper before bobbing his head again. 

Goku pulled his mouth off of the prince to lift his cock up in order to greedily suck on his balls. He looked up at Vegeta’s flushed face and slightly parted lips as he did so which he knew pleased the prince. However, Vegeta’s expression of pleasure worsened the arousal tenting and soaking the front of his gi. 

Vegeta grunted, pulling tightly on Goku’s hair as the other sucked and massaged his balls. “That’s right, worship your prince with that slutty mouth of yours.” He hissed once Goku’s mouth engulfed his cock again; though, he barely fit half of it down his throat which frustrated Vegeta. 

Just as Goku tried to grip onto the prince’s hips in order to angle his cock further down his throat, his hands were harshly swatted away. “Get your dirty mitts off me. Your job is to use your mouth, so do it, slut.” 

Goku glared at the prince which in return Vegeta roughly grabbed his hair and forced Goku’s head to hit against his abdomen, causing him to deepthroat the prince. “That’s right, choke on it. Choke on your prince.” Vegeta smirked, relishing the way Goku sputtered and slobbered all over his cock while his face burned a vivid crimson and his nostrils flared from the restricted oxygen. 

Vegeta proceeded to skull fuck the other since Goku was being so good with his mouth. “Look at you; on your knees, moaning like a whore on my dick.” He chuckled darkly at the clear embarrassment on Goku’s face once the other noticed Vegeta staring at the massive dark spot where his erection oozed pre-cum. “Oh, what’s this?” Vegeta rubbed a foot over the raised spot, feeling Goku whimper on his cock. “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you, Kakarot. You love having my cock rammed down your throat.” _Oh I was so right about this! The idiot clearly has thought about me like this._

Goku knew he should’ve felt insulted by such degrading and vulgar language, but he was extremely turned on. In fact, each time Vegeta was to speak in such a manner his cock dribbled more pre-cum and dampened his crotch even more. Goku knew at this rate he would simply cum in his pants without any physical stimulation if Vegeta continued spouting such dirty words - especially if he kept referring to him as a slut. 

Maybe sucking Vegeta off like an expert could be a way of apologising...

“Shit, slut.” Vegeta grunted. “You’re definitely sorry since you’re pleasing your prince so well.” He shoved Goku off his cock in order to clearly view the other’s very obvious arousal. “Maybe you deserve a reward…” Seductively licking his dry lips, Vegeta fixated his gaze upon the large wet patch where Goku’s cock was tenting his gi. 

“Please, Vegeta.” Goku begged breathlessly, ignoring the embarrassment that caused his whole face to burn and butterflies to violently fly around the pit of his stomach. He _ached_ at the prince’s seductive stare. 

Vegeta snorted, “Look at you; begging for me already.” He tucked his wetted cock back into his spandex before stepping closer to the other, crouching so he was the same height as Goku. “Unfortunately for you, you’re going to have to earn it.” He flickered his eyes down for a second. “That’s if you can…” He devilishly smirked before slamming Goku’s back onto the parakeet grass; the dry soil cracked further from impact. 

Goku bit his lip to suppress the moan close to spilling from his lips due to the delicious friction from Vegeta’s ass brushing against his groin.

Hesitantly, Goku reached to touch the prince, but he was grabbed by the wrists and had them pinned to the ground, bound by ki from Vegeta above him.

For one of the few times in his adult life, Goku felt helpless; out of control. He didn’t understand _why_ giving himself to Vegeta was such a turn on, either. 

“I can do whatever I want to you,” Vegeta purred as he travelled his hand from Goku’s defined collarbone all the way to the top of his cobalt sash, teasing the other into thinking he was going to go further. 

Goku bucked his hips up and whined, wanting the hand to go further down. He knew for _sure_ Chi-Chi would be questioning the embarrassing wet spot in his crotch area later… 

“I am thoroughly enjoying this, Kakarot.” Vegeta’s fingers curled around Goku’s throat; thumb stroking over his laryngeal prominence. “You’re finally at my mercy like you always should have been.” He squeezed, “I’m going to take my time humiliating you.” He released his hand, dragging it down to rub over the print of Goku’s erect nipple underneath Whis’ written signature. “I’m going to fuck the life out of you. Mark you so that your wife is aware that I punished you.” Vegeta leaned in, tonguing Goku’s ear lobe as he whispered, “Or I can strip you bare, bend you over my lap and spank you like a naughty slut.” 

Goku’s cock twitching beneath him confirmed that he was willing to allow Vegeta to do such things.

Vegeta lifted himself up to proceed with his next idea. “Get up.” He ordered and Goku complied, sitting up. “On your feet, clown.”

Goku slightly struggled to stand up with his wrists still bound together, but nonetheless, he fulfilled the prince’s orders. His whole body felt feverish as he stood out in the open with an obvious boner that Vegeta stared at to intentionally embarrass him further. 

“There we go, Kakarot.” Vegeta mused as he clapped before folding his arms and smirking, “Now anyone will be able to witness you almost cumming in your gi pants because of me.” He relished the whimper that spilled from Goku.

Goku shivered as Vegeta slowly circled him, eyeing him as if he were his prey. “Stop teas-” An abrupt slap to the face cut him off. His heart quickened as he prepared himself for Vegeta’s harsh words; but they never came. Instead, the prince stood directly behind him and traced the curve of Goku’s ass through his gi. 

Vegeta licked his lips as he squeezed the plump flesh. “Damn, Kakarot.” Another squeeze. “Who knew you had such a fat ass?” He slapped both cheeks, making Goku flinch. “It’s never been this plump, though. Have you been doing extra squats to impress me, hm?” Another slap and Goku jumped a little. “Well? Am I correct?” _I just know he has. It’s so obvious._

Goku was _trembling_ from arousal and nervousness; did he really want to admit to Vegeta his secret feelings? Well, they aren’t exactly a secret now, but it certainly would be embarrassing to say aloud - and yet that embarrassment fuelled his arousal. 

“Well? Don’t leave your prince waiting.” 

Hesitantly, Goku almost inaudibly stuttered out, “...y-yes.” 

Vegeta gripped onto Goku’s spikes and pulled him back, causing Goku to bend backwards. “What was that, Kakarot?” 

Goku’s face burned as he spoke, “I said yes.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Vegeta spat before shoving him forwards, watching him stumble. He circled him again, eyeing him intensely. Stopping behind him a second time, Vegeta pressed himself flush against Goku’s back. Slowly, Vegeta travelled his hands down to palm Goku through his gi, immediately making the other roll his head back and moan loudly. 

“Vegeta!” Goku cried out as Vegeta tightly squeezed his clothed cock. He thrust his hips in order to gain more stimulation from the torturously slow pace Vegeta’s hand was moving. 

Vegeta removed his hand in order to move himself so he stood in front of Goku. Now he was able to see the pitiful look on his face. “You’re so desperate, aren’t you?” He squeezed Goku’s cock again. “I love this. You’re finally at my mercy, like you always should have been.” Vegeta briefly jerked the other’s cock at a rapid pace which caused Goku to cry out shamelessly before collapsing due to his legs giving out from the intense pleasure. 

Vegeta roared with laughter. “That was nothing, Kakarot. You’re acting as if you haven’t had relief in years.” 

“I haven’t.” Goku breathed. His face burned once he realised what he had admitted. 

Vegeta’s maniacal laughter stopped. He wasn’t expecting Goku to admit it… “I didn’t think you’d have the balls to be honest. However, I probably won’t let you cum at all.” He relished the disbelief plastered on Goku’s face before pouncing on the other. 

“Vegeta?!” Goku cried as the prince ground his ass against his crotch. He moaned helplessly as Vegeta pulled out his cock from its tight and damp restraints, rubbing the soaked tip with his gloved thumb. “That feels really good!” He breathed, bucking his hips up for more pleasure, squealing once Vegeta’s tongue delved through the weeping slit. 

Vegeta sat back and took in the delicious sight presented to him; Goku laid underneath him, arms above his head, wrists bound with his leaking cock throbbing on top of his baggy gi bottoms. He stared into Vegeta’s eyes with clear need and lust written on his flushed face. “You look delicious like this, Kakarot.” He licked his lips. “There’s so much I want to do to you…” His fist gripped Goku’s cock, “Where do I even begin?” It squeezed. “You’d probably cum before I even get to more _interesting_ activities.” 

Goku gasped at the tight pressure of Vegeta’s hot ki ring clamping around his cock. It twitched and ached as he pictured all the possible things the prince could have in mind - though, without any sexual experience with a male, his imagination was limited. 

“All I know is,” Vegeta opened up Goku’s gi shirt with a hungry stare. “You’ll be screaming and begging for mercy.”

Gloved fingers tightly pinched his erect nipples, causing Goku to cry out; he wasn’t expecting them to be so sensitive. Then a hot warm mouth sucked on his abused right nipple, occasionally nibbling, making him hump the air with desperation. 

The loss of suction and a harsh slap to his face made Goku stop his movements completely. 

“Stop moving, Kakarot. We’re going at _my_ pace whether your dick likes it or not.” 

Goku whimpered, “Vegeta, please. It hurts.” 

Vegeta scoffed, “My pride always hurts because of you, so suffer.” His annoyance quickly dissolved into deviance as an interesting fantasy of his entered his mind. “Since you’re failing to comply with my orders, you must be punished.” Standing up, Vegeta positioned his feet at both sides of Goku’s ears, allowing Goku to stare up and view between his legs and his ass. 

“What are you-”

Goku’s query was cut off by the prince squatting down onto his face. His voice was muffled by Vegeta rubbing his ass against Goku’s mouth. 

Vegeta chuckled at the sound of Goku trying to speak. “Sorry, Kakarot. What were you saying?” He teased, lifting up his rear so the other could speak. 

Goku sharply inhaled before repeating himself; “I was gonna say-”

“Oops! Sorry, Kakarot!” Vegeta couldn’t stifle his laughter as he sat back down again, grinding his ass against Goku’s face. “It’s better now that you can’t speak. How does it feel, clown? You’re now the one kissing my ass.” He heard muffled grumbling. “Don’t pretend your dick isn’t leaking right now.” 

Goku wriggled beneath Vegeta, moving as much as he could. All of Vegeta’s actions were overwhelming and completely frustrating for his neglected cock. 

Lifting his ass, Vegeta pushed the bottom half of his spandex down to his knees. “I think it’s time that you kiss my ass, Kakarot.” He ordered as he released Goku’s ki bound wrists. 

“What?” Goku questioned while he stared at the glorious ass presented to him. “I… I don’t get it…” _Kiss his ass? What does Vegeta mean?_ “You have a real’ nice butt, Vegeta.” Goku complimented with his classic grin. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Just kiss my ass, Kakarot!” He barked before roughly shoving his ass into Goku’s face, feeling him struggle beneath him. 

Hesitantly, Goku held onto Vegeta’s hips as he planted kisses around the prince’s hole. 

“That’s it, Kakarot.” Vegeta praised. “Worship my ass.” He rubbed his entrance against Goku’s mouth, edging him on to use his tongue, which he did after a few minutes. 

While Vegeta was distracted, Goku slid a free hand to grasp his erection and satisfy his needs. However, Vegeta was quick to notice since Goku was moaning wantonly against his ass at the relief.

“Are you enjoying my ass this much?” Vegeta teased, moving away the offending hand. He quickly stood up to turn himself around, squatting on Goku’s face again, but this time he could watch the embarrassed look on the other’s face. “You are, aren’t you? It’s humiliating to admit, isn’t it? You’re too embarrassed to say that you love worshipping your prince’s ass!” 

Goku shyly looked up at the prince as his mouth continued to worship Vegeta’s asshole. He knew he looked absolutely pathetic, but for some reason that aroused him even more. Just picturing his position now; beneath his prince, submitting himself to Vegeta; Goku knew that Vegeta’s ki crafted cock ring was the only thing preventing him from cumming by simply thinking about it.

Vegeta sighed, “You’re good with your tongue.” He lifted his hips up to taunt Goku about his current expression and how his tongue was still out. “You want to keep going?” He shuffled, pulling up his spandex before sitting on Goku’s chest. “I have other plans…” 

Goku sucked back in his tongue and gulped. Hopefully Vegeta can give him relief soon…

“What’s with that pitiful expression, Kakarot?” Vegeta teased as he crawled off Goku, making sure to give the other’s cock as much friction as possible. “Get on all fours, slut.” He licked his lips as Goku complied, rolling over onto his stomach before pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. 

“Like this?” Goku weakly asked. 

Vegeta smirked; he _finally_ had the upper hand. “Yes, exactly like this.” He gripped tightly on Goku’s ass cheeks. “Those extra squats have definitely paid off, Kakarot.” He squeezed before giving them a good slap. 

Goku jerked. “Vegeta, please touch me.” He begged, rubbing his ass against the prince’s hands. A rough spank made him halt his movements and whimper. 

“Keep acting like that and I won’t touch you at all.” Vegeta threatened. He relished the whine in response as he squeezed Goku’s ass again. “Gods, Kakarot; I might have to learn your secret to having an ass this fat.” Another squeeze followed by a harsh slap that made Goku’s ass gently jiggle. “Maybe you might earn my permission to cum after all.” Vegeta purred as his fingers hooked onto the hem of Goku’s gi bottoms. 

Goku moaned and _throbbed_ at Vegeta’s possible promise of relief. “I can’t take it anymore, Vegeta.” He whined, pushing his ass closer to the prince. 

Abruptly, Vegeta’s ragged Goku’s gi bottoms to his knees, making Goku gasp as cool air brushed against his now spreaded asscheeks. “It’s so clean back here, slut.” Vegeta rubbed his thumb over the furled bundle of muscle, noticing the lack of hair Goku had back there. “It’s almost as if you prepared yourself for this. You’ve gotten all nice and clean for your prince.” He licked his lips. “I’m going to have fun toying with you.” 

Goku gasped at the sensation of Vegeta’s warm tongue slowly travelling from his balls, over his asshole, and along his crack before stopping just below his tail spot which peeked out from where Vegeta had hiked up his gi shirt. A loud cry echoed from his lips as the prince swirled his tongue around that sensitive spot; the sensation surprised Goku because his tail had never given him any pleasure whatsoever. “Oh _Gods,_ Vegeta.” He moaned as Vegeta gently kneaded his balls in his palms. 

A sultry chuckle breathed against his exposed asshole; “You’re twitching a lot back here,” followed by a kiss to the twitching muscle. “Which pleases me. You’re finally submitting to your prince like you should have years ago.” Vegeta slapped the plump flesh of Goku’s ass, creating a faint mark. “Are you finally admitting your defeat, Kakarot? I want a verbal answer.” 

Hesitantly, Goku breathed, “...y-yes,” as more pre-cum dribbled onto the grass beneath them. His compliance rewarded him with Vegeta’s hand stroking his slick cock, causing Goku to moan and buck wantonly his hips at the relief. “ _Vegeeeettaaaaa!”_

“You have no shame.” Vegeta snorted as he continued to stroke the other’s cock. 

Knees shaking and cock throbbing, Goku lost his balance from the delirious amounts of pleasure surging through his cock. He collapsed onto his stomach a second after Vegeta pulled his hand away. Desperately, Goku ground his hips against the grass beneath him, creating as much friction as possible for his aching cock. 

“Enough of that!” Vegeta harshly swatted Goku’s bare ass. “You don’t get relief until I say so.” Another slap, “Now, get back up. I’m not finished with you.” He heard Goku grumble as he pushed himself up onto his shaking knees. 

Goku glared over his shoulder as he growled, “Fucking touch me already, Vegeta.” His frown quickly dissipated once he humped the floor again, whining at the tiny amount of friction. 

Abruptly, Vegeta dug his fingers into Goku’s scalp and shoved his face into the ground, rubbing his cheek against the cracked dirt. “Don’t you fucking _dare_ speak to me like that.” Vegeta’s tone was dark, a clear warning that sent tremors down Goku’s spine. “If you want to cum, I suggest you behave. There’s nothing stopping me from jacking off on your face and leaving.” He threatened with a sneer against Goku’s neck; his skin bristled. “Though, your begging does bring me satisfaction.” 

With his head pushed into the dirt, Goku felt completely helpless. He let his cuffed arms relax as he pushed his ass up higher to show the prince he was finally submitting to his mercy. 

A deep, sultry chuckle behind Goku made it clear that the prince had taken the hint. “What would your wife say if she saw you submitting yourself to me, hm?” Goku’s face noticeably heated up more at the thought of that hypothetical situation. “I’m sure the harpy will notice the wet patch from where you’ve been leaking for me.” He laughed at the way Goku’s eyes widened.

“We-we gotta stop!” Quickly, Goku scrambled to try and pull his gi pants up - without much luck. A rough hand on his back pushed him back down onto the ground. “Vegeta!” 

“I call the shots around here, Kakarot.” Vegeta scolded, applying more pressure on Goku’s lower back. “Now, ass up.” He harshly commanded with a spank to Goku’s ass. 

Goku’s face burned as he pushed his rear up. _What’s Chi’ gonna think?_ His shame dissipated once a gloved thumb rubbed over his asshole. “What are ya plannin’, Vegeta?” He asked with a tittering laugh as he glanced over his shoulder, examining the prince who seemed rather fixated on the tight ring of muscle. 

Vegeta’s lips curled into a smirk as he purred out the words, “I’m going to fuck you so hard until you’re begging me to stop.” He didn’t fail to catch the moan that spilled from Goku’s lips as well as the small amount of pre-cum that dribbled onto the ground, gathering with the rest that had leaked from Goku’s cock earlier. “You like the sound of that?” 

“But, Vegeta,” Goku hesitantly spoke. “How do two men do _‘it’_?” There was only one way he could think of…

Vegeta couldn’t hold back his amusement, “You’ll find out soon, my slut.” 

Goku almost choked on the two fingers that were roughly shoved into his mouth. 

“Lick.” The command followed. 

And Goku obliged, flicking his tongue around the digits and sucking lightly, just like he did with Vegeta’s cock. _When did he remove his gloves?_

“That’s it. Get them nice and wet for your prince.” Vegeta was having too much fun with his subject. Though, relentlessly teasing Goku was almost torture to himself since his cock throbbed and ached at Goku’s desperation. “I think you might be enjoying this.” He teased as he felt Goku moan on his fingers. Abruptly, Vegeta ragged his saliva covered fingers out of Goku’s mouth before circling them around his asshole. 

Goku made a strangled noise as he felt the tip of Vegeta’s wetted index finger slowly push into the tight ring of muscle - which Goku proceeded to tense.

“Enough of that,” Vegeta grumbled. “Open up for your prince.” He used his other hand to rub soothing circles on Goku’s hips to comfort him; face burning red as he did so. _I’m being too soft._

Whimpering, Goku rested his head against the ground and pushed his ass up higher while relaxing his muscles before gripping tightly onto the grass, crying out as Vegeta’s finger sank in; the muscle tightly hugged his third knuckle. 

The slight burning stretch felt foreign and pretty uncomfortable, making Goku hiss out, “It feels weird, Vegeta!” Not only did it feel strange, but Goku was _sure_ that his asshole wasn’t meant for such activities…

Deciding to give the other mercy, Vegeta scoffed as he removed his finger before delving his tongue into Goku’s hole, slobbering enough to make a sufficient amount of lubricant. 

“Oh, _vegeeeetaaaa_!” Goku’s high pitched squeal indicated that he was indeed enjoying Vegeta’s assault. He humped the air wildly and gripped tightly onto the grass, swaying his hips all while begging the prince to continue. 

Vegeta’s chuckle vibrated against Goku’s quivering asshole; _who would’ve thought the idiot would enjoy it this much? He really has no shame._ Removing his slobbering mouth, Vegeta quickly sucked on his fingers to wet them again before roughly shoving both fingers into Goku’s saliva covered asshole. 

“Fuck!” Goku cursed and his body jolted as those two fingers roughly thrust in and stretched him out. He dug his fingers into the ground, letting dirt seep through his short fingernails as his twitching body adjusted to the uncomfortable, burning stretch. 

Vegeta scoffed, “You’ve been through worse, idiot,” before using his free hand to stroke Goku’s softening cock. “You’ll live.” 

“Easy for you to- OH _FUCK-_ ” Goku shouted as Vegeta’s fingers brushed against a strange gland that made his whole body surge with pleasure. 

“You were saying?” Vegeta smirked as his merciless fingers rubbed against Goku’s sensitive prostate; he felt proud that he had found it so easily. 

Goku smack his head against the ground, wailing and babbling unintelligible nonsense and curses as sweat dripped from his flushed forehead, making his bangs stick to his face. Pre-cum dribbled from his twitching cock hanging heavily between his legs which began to sway once Goku desperately began to buck his hips to meet Vegeta’s thrusts. His cock throbbed and his legs shook as Goku felt himself nearing his orgasm. 

It took every fibre of Vegeta’s being to refrain from touching himself; all of Goku’s delicious reactions to his fingers alone were testing the prince’s self control. “You like your prince’s fingers inside you, don’t you?” He twisted and scissored his fingers, occasionally pressing down on the other’s prostate, summoning a squeal from Goku. “You’re completely helpless.” Licking his lips, Vegeta snaked his hand up Goku’s side before pinching his left nipple, relishing the choked moan spilling from Goku’s lips - along with copious amounts of drool. 

And of course, just when Goku was at the brink of his orgasm, Vegeta had to remove his fingers without warning. 

“Vegeta!” Goku whined, grabbing onto the prince’s wrist. 

Roughly, Vegeta flipped Goku over onto his back and spread his legs open. “Goddamnit, Kakarot!” Vegeta cursed as his heart fluttered at the state of his rival; his eyes were lidded, lips were parted, face flushed as his bangs and open gi top clung to his sweaty skin; he looked delicious. Absolutely divine. _I’m supposed to be punishing him, not falling for him!_ “Fuck you.” He spat, slapping Goku across the face. He gripped Goku’s chin tightly as he seated himself on his abdomen and hissed out a second, “Fuck you,” before pressing his lips against Goku’s, kissing him with vigour. 

In shock, Goku gripped onto Vegeta’s shoulders for dear life as his mouth tried to catch up and mimic the prince’s rough and speedy rhythm. He pulled Vegeta closer to him, pressing their chests and bodies flush together as Vegeta introduced his tongue. 

Vegeta pulled away for a split second to grumble, “Damn you, Kakarot,” before connecting their salvia covered lips again. This time, however, Vegeta used his two wetter fingers to lubricate his cock before rubbing the leaking tip against Goku’s asshole, making the muscle tense again. 

Lips ghosted against Goku’s neck, travelling along for a voice to purr in his ear, “Open up for me.” And so he did, relaxing his muscles so Vegeta’s cock could slowly push inside. 

It took all of Vegeta’s willpower to not cum then and there at the tightness of his rival. Goku squeezed the prince’s cock so tightly it was on the brink of being painful. However, after taking a few breaths to compose himself, Vegeta slowly moved his hips, thrusting at an easy pace to help Goku adjust. 

Goku had never felt so full in his life - well, besides from eating an entire restaurant’s menu. Vegeta’s cock fit perfectly as if it was meant to be there all along. 

He cried out once he felt Vegeta quicken his pace. “Keep going.” He grunted; the pain now a dull ache. Goku pushed ass towards Vegeta in order to convey his need. Yes, it felt extremely uncomfortable whenever the prince’s viscous cock would thrust, but feeling so _full_ still felt pleasurable.

Grunting, Vegeta’s body felt overwhelmed from its instincts calling out, telling him to succumb to his carnal desires and fuck the _life_ out of Goku. The tight heat suffocating his cock was enough of a temptation itself; Goku’s coaxing was the icing on the cake. Therefore, Vegeta gave in to his body’s demands by lifting Goku’s legs higher and hooking them over his broad shoulders. The new angle allowed his cock to frequently brush against Goku’s prostate, causing him to whimper - but the light pressure wasn’t satisfactory for the saiyan.

“Harder, Vegeta!” Goku begged; his flushed face looked so _desperate_.

That request sent tremors down Vegeta’s spine, spread heat throughout his body, up to his face and made his cock twitch, almost spurting at Goku’s display of wanton need. _He has no shame! Saying hot things like that!_ And despite being taken aback, Vegeta pounded his cock into Goku's ass relentlessly - his tight, merciless grip on the saiyan’s hips were sure to leave bruises. 

Shaking and writhing, Goku was loud and unbridled, moaning wantonly and drooling excessively. Goku felt delirious. He couldn’t think. He repeatedly forgot how to breathe. He figured if his eyes were to continue rolling back so far everytime his prostate was struck, they’d be permanently stuck at the back of his head. 

Vegeta rutted akin to a dog in heat; he abandoned his rhythm and train of thought, relying on instinct to completely fuck the brains out of his rival. He slammed into Goku’s ass with vigour, fucking him so hard that all he could do was scream, gasp, and dig his blunt fingernails into the dirt for dear life. 

Hot, sweaty, feverish: Goku’s body felt aflame from the intensity of his arousal. Sweat coated his entire body, making his skin glimmer, his bangs stick to his forehead and Vegeta’s finger’s on his hips slipped a little from the wetness of his flesh. Why was his body sweltering? It was as if his body couldn’t register the chilly breeze passing by because pleasure and need completely consumed his being. Goku knew he wasn’t going to last long at this rate with Vegeta grunting so ferally above him, breathing out lewd phrases to degrade him, but instead pushing him closer to the edge. 

A long, drawn out moan of his prince’s name, “Vegetaaaa!!” was torn from his throat as his prostate was stimulated yet again. “I- _Ah_ \- I don’ think- _oh Gods!_ I’m gonna last!” His speech was slurred from the delirious pleasure building up in his gut. 

“Fuck, Kakarot.” Vegeta growled before leaning down and roughly colliding his lips with Goku once again. Both tongues danced together perfectly as their mouths vibrated from their intense moans and groans of pleasure. 

Gratifying, pleasuring, orgasmic: Goku’s eyes screwed shut, seeing stars with his mouth hung open, spilling loud moans as all of the pressure in his groin released in an inferno of euphoric pleasure. Long spurts of semen erupted from his cock, coating his chest and Vegeta’s chin while his ass clamped around the prince’s cock - the grip tight enough to milk Vegeta’s cock of everything it’s worth. 

Vegeta jutted his hips and groaned, emptying himself inside his rival’s clenching asshole. 

Both fell limp on the ground after Vegeta slowly pulled out his spent, flaccid cock. 

“My butt feels real’ sore, Vegeta!” Goku winced at the sharp ache in his rear. His ass felt completely used. 

Vegeta huffed, “Deal with it.” 

Gently, Goku managed to sit himself up, using his shaking arms for leverage. “Why is my butt leaking?” He leaned most of his weight onto his right elbow before spreading both his asscheeks, inspecting the pearly fluid dripping from his used asshole by swiping his fingers and sniffing it. “Oh.” He pursed his lips as he realised what the sticky, pearly substance was. “Chi’ is gonna kill me.” 

“You’ll be fine. Quit worrying.” Listening to Goku’s soporific worries was draining Vegeta’s post-orgasm bliss. 

Goku flopped onto his back, completely oblivious to the fact that Vegeta’s face was less than a metre away from his parted legs. “What about Bulma? Won’t she be mad?” He furrowed his brows as he stared at the sky; his mind conjured up different scenarios of their spouses discovering their adultery - all ending badly. 

“That doesn’t matter.” Vegeta clearly couldn’t care less since he focused his gaze between Goku’s legs. He licked his lips at the sight of his cum leaking from Goku’s ass, dripping onto the grass as his taut balls peeked out of the tiny gap between his thighs. 

Goku spread open his legs so he could see the prince’s face, unknowingly fulfilling Vegeta’s perverted gaze. “It did feel really good, though!” He giggled as his body jolted up before asking, “Can we do it again?” with the tips of his two index fingers poking together. 

“Today was a one-time thing, Kakarot.” Vegeta closed his eyes to prevent himself from giving in to Goku’s adorable puppy-dog eyes that could persuade him no matter what he wanted. 

“But, Vegeta-”

“You said so yourself, Kakarot. Our wives wouldn’t be pleased if they found out.” 

“But you said that it doesn’t matter!” 

“Kakarot…” The name came out as a low growl, pairing well with Vegeta’s intimidating glare. 

Goku’s Adam's apple bobbed as he audibly gulped. “Yes, Vegeta?” He asked with hesitance. 

Vegeta sighed before licking his lips and ordering, “Sit on my fucking face.” 

And after that one order, both saiyans made it home late that night...

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the progress of my fics and the list of ideas I have - or if you just want to interact, follow my Twitter: @pastelningen ! 💙🧡
> 
> Hopefully in the near future I can do commissions :))


End file.
